Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a bump electrode used in such devices. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a bump electrode for flip chip mounting.
High-density mounting of semiconductor elements has been required to cope with recent demands of speeding-up and down-sizing of computer systems. A flip chip mounting method utilizing bump electrodes is known as a method for achieving high-density mounting of semiconductor elements. In the above flip chip mounting, it has been desired to lengthen the fatigue-based duration of life in regard to a temperature cycle.